ramdomshowfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Drake and Josh/@comment-99.10.213.178-20140913180307
The Amanda Show Cast Amanda Drake Josh Megan and Drake and Josh Last edited on November 14, 2012 Drake and Josh Cast Drake Bell Josh Peck Miranda Cosgrove Drake and Josh is an American sitcom shown on the Nickelodeon television network , starring Drake Bell and Josh Peck who play as the two stepbrothers. Both stars had already played roles in The Amanda Show, as had Nancy Sullivan, who played their mother in the show. Jonathan Goldstein played their father, and Miranda Cosgrove played their little sister. Reruns of Drake and Josh are now currently appearing on Nickelodeon and Teennick. Drake and Josh, was, in some ways, a succeeder to Dan Schneider's previous series, Kenan and Kel. Both featured a chubby and smart character, with a skinny and absent-minded character for their friend. Main Cast Drake Parker Drake is depicted as an easygoing, popular, irresponsible, and self-absorbed teenager. Although he often appears unintelligent, his under-achievement seems to be caused by laziness and he is been known to act before he thinks. Drake has great interest in music, playing the electric guitar in a band throughout the series and liking all forms, his favorite being rock.He usually takes advantage of Josh to get what he wants. He has a lot of success with girls and much of the comedy is his effortless ability to get dates. Drake had felt embarrassed about his new stepbrother at first, but has grown to accept Josh more. Despite his selfishness and laziness, Drake still remains a likable character and redeems himself by doing the right thing. In 2010, Drake Bell made an appearance in the iCarly episode "iBloop" which stars his Drake & Josh co-star Miranda Cosgrove. He reprised his role as Drake Parker to make an appearance in the episode, during which he seems to have stepped into the alternate fictional universe of iCarly where he recognises Cosgrove's character as Megan Parker and follows by asking the whereabouts of Josh and the rest of his family. Josh Nichols Josh is the educationally successful and responsible one, although he is not even close to being the socially successful one. He had a job for the school newspaper as Miss Nancy in Season 1. Unlike Drake, he usually stresses over school a lot and uses his common sense. Despite his good character, Josh is prone to bad luck, especially with girls. He often has a bad habit when a person tells him to take care of something, when Josh questionably objects, the person tells him more firmer. Later, he begins to date Mindy Crenshaw, who was an academic rival. Josh has a job at the Premiere movie theater, where he gets an average number of customers. He loves his job and has had hopes of becoming assistant manager. His hobbies are playing video games, cooking, and performing magic tricks. He usually suffers expense from Drake's carefree behavior, but the brothers somehow complete each other. Later in the series, Josh becomes more popular and gains better luck. He was always considered obese, but suggestively lost a large amount of weight throughout the series. He is obsessed with Oprah Winfrey and ran her over with his car by accident. Even though Drake is usually more successful with girls, Josh gets 22 dates in a week to win a bet from Drake in the episode "Who's got Game." Josh is known to have a perfect attendance, but that came to an end in "The Affair" when he and Drake skip school to see if Walter is cheating on their mom. Mindy is his girlfriend at the end of the series. Josh Nichols has appeared in every single episode. Josh reprises his role and appears in Victorious in the episode Wok Star, where he attends Jade's play and after the commencement he greets her to tell her"Great Work" and attempts to shake her hand, and she shrugs him off by saying "Whatever". His catchphrase is "Oh Geez" when something goes wrong for him. :) Megan Parker Megan is Drake's sassy, mischievous, fraudulent, and "evil" little sister and Josh's stepsister, who takes after him in the worst ways.She constantly pulls pranks on Drake and Josh and enjoys seeing them suffer. Many of her pranks display enormous brutality, some of them even life-threatening (in one episode, she attempts to electrocute Josh; in another, she attempts to blow the two up; it is also heavily implied in multiple episodes that her pranks have drew blood). Megan shows almost no remorse for her actions. Megan also blames her brothers if she does something wrong or bad and almost always gets away with it. She also has many high-tech gadgets and cameras positioned around the house to spy on her brothers. Drake and Josh have tried to foil her plans and convince their parents that she is evil, but always fail. Megan is always one step ahead. The fact that she is a little girl makes it impossible for anyone to believe Drake and Josh when they blame her for their misfortunes. Megan has apparently been evil for a long time, as a toddler she threw a cookie at Josh during a baseball game causing him to blame Drake and sparking a fight between them and at the age of five she pushed Drake off her bedroom window and told their mother he fell. She loves them deep down, although she rarely admits it. She finally did show her love to them in the episode "Megan's First Kiss" by kissing both of them on the cheek - it is therefore unknown specifically why she achieves happiness from frequently torturing and injuring them. In later seasons, Megan annoys her stepfather by calling him "Walter" to which he responds "when did she start..?" and then someone interrupting him. In rare cases, Drake and Josh are successful in getting an advantage on Megan, but she always turns the tables at the end. One of her favorite things to do is play the oboe. A running gag is that she calls people (especially Drake and Josh) "boobs" to irritate them. Megan Parker appeared in every single episode. There are many criticisms saying that the series encourages sadism because of the actions of Megan and that her ability to get away with her pranks is injustice. Audrey Parker-Nichols Audrey is the mother of Drake and Megan and stepmother of Josh. Her real name is never mentioned in the series. She is usually telling the boys to try not to be so immature. She upsets her husband Walter because of her preference to Bruce Winchill, his rival weatherman. Because Walter is unable to discipline Drake and Josh, she usually has to punish the boys although these punishments are usually unfair because most are Megan's fault. Her profession was never specified in the series, but it is generally assumed that she is a housewife. Walter Nichols Walter is Josh's father and Megan and Drake's stepfather. He is a meteorologist for a local TV news program in San Diego, but he is often wrong about the weather. Walter is often clumsy, out of date, and seemingly empty-headed. As a result, he lacks the respect of his stepchildren as Drake and Megan (they refuse to call him "Dad" in most episodes and instead call him by his first name, which stepchildren commonly do). He is also clueless in regards to Megan's pranks which have caused Drake and Josh a lot of punishments, although in seasons 3 and 4, Walter slowly begins to notice Megan's evil ways. A running gag involves a rivalry between him and Bruce Winchill, an unseen weatherman from another station. He hates that Winchill is so popular, as he is always right with his predictions, and forbids use of Winchill's name in the house. Because Adurey and Megan like Bruce Winchill Categories Comments